Aku Tahu Kelemahanmu
by Dedes-chan
Summary: Shizuo sudah sangat kesal dengan tingkah laku sialan Izaya. Suatu hari, Shizuo bertemu dengan sekretaris Izaya dan menanyai sesuatu yang hal sangat penting. Apa itu?


**Aku Tahu Kelemahanmu**

**Disclaimer : Durarara! adalah milik**** Ryohgo Narita**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance &amp; Humor**

**Pairing : Heiwajima Shizuo x Orihara Izaya (ShiZaya)**

**Warning : OOC!Izaya+Shizuo. Yaoi/Shounen Ai (Anything like 'that' -_-). Typo(s)**

**Summary :**

**Shizuo sudah sangat kesal dengan tingkah laku sialan Izaya. Suatu hari, Shizuo bertemu dengan sekretaris Izaya dan menanyai sesuatu yang hal sangat penting. Apa itu?  
**

* * *

"Izaya!" teriak seorang laki-laki bartender dengan lantangnya. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasannya setiap hari –atau mungkin setiap waktu- jika bertemu dengan laki-laki (cantik) bernama Izaya, Orihara Izaya.

"Ada apa, Shizu-_chan_?" tanya Izaya kepada laki-laki bartender dengan tatapan polos berhati keji. "Aku bingung kenapa Kau selalu memanggilku dengan nada seperti itu terus. Pro-to-zo-an."

Seluruh amarah mulai terpancarkan dengan sukses, dan itu membuat Izaya makin semangat mengatai Shizuo dengan kata-katanya yang blak-blakan itu.

"I-ZA-YAAA! DIAM KAU!" Shizuo melempar mesin penjual minuman kearah Izaya. Karena tubuh Izaya yang lincah, Izaya berhasil menghindar dengan mulus dari serangan Shizuo.

"Kau ini tidak pernah berpikir ya? Kau itu sudah menghancurkan Ikebukuro dengan kekuatanmu itu," Izaya menampakan seringaian khasnya. "Ah.. Aku lupa. Kau itu kan idiot."

"KAU BILANG APA HAH?!" Shizuo menarik rambu lalu lintas yang ada di dekatnya dan dilemparkannya rambu itu ke arah Izaya. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, Izaya dapat menghindar dengan mulus.

**Beep beep! Beep beep!**

Suara handphone Izaya berbunyi dan menghentikan perkelahian kelewat seru antara Izaya dan Shizuo.

"_Moshi moshi_? Ah, Shiki-_san_.. hah? Shibuya? Oke.. _jaa_," Izaya menengok ke arah Shizuo. "Sepertinya Aku harus pergi. Jangan kangen Aku ya, Shizu-_chan_?"

Izaya pun berlari dan menghilang begitu saja. Itu membuat Shizuo makin geram dengan Izaya. Rambu yang dipegang Shizuo daritadi langsung remuk dan nyaris hancur karena Shizuo meremas rambu itu dengan kekuatan monsterya itu.

Shizuo berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu menuju Rusian Sushi tempat Simon –temannya- bekerja. Hari ini, moodnya sedang memburuk. Mungkin saja kan sushi bisa memperbaiki moodnya yang hancur berkeping-keping karena Izaya itu?

Tiba-tiba Shizuo berhenti dan menyipitkan matanya kearah seorang wanita berambut panjang. _'namie-san?'_ pikir Shizuo.

"Oi, Namie-_san_!" teriak Shizuo sontak membuat pemilik nama itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Shizuo-_san_? Ada apa?" tanya Namie penasaran karena tiba-tiba musuh bosnya memanggilnya.

"Ada yang ingin Aku tanyakan," jawab Shizuo. Lalu menarik tangan Namie agar Dia tidak banyak protes. "Yang pasti jangan berbicara disini untuk amannya."

Namie hanya menurut daripada tangannya hancur karena mendapat tekanan dari monster Ikebukuro itu.

~"~"~"~

"Sama seperti bosku, Aku tidak ingin bertele-tele. Jadi apa yang mau Kau tanyakan?" jawab Namie ketus.

"Aku akan membayar 1 juta yen jika Kau memberi jawaban dari pertanyaanku," mimik yang Shizuo keluarkan makin serius. "Apa yang membuat bosmu itu malu sampai-sampai wajahnya memerah semua?"

Namie yang hendak minum, mengurungkan niatnya karena dirinya cengo mendengar pertanyaan itu. Jujur, Dia tidak pernah mendapat pertanyaan seekstrim itu sebelumnya.

"Hhh.. Shizuo-san. Pertanyaanmu sangat.. Ah sudahlah. Aku tidak memberi tarif untuk pertanyaan ini. Jadi Kau mau tahu hal yang membuat seorang Orihara Izaya malu?" Shizuo menganggukan kepalanya antusias. Namie pun menulis pada kertas yang ada dimapnya dan memberikan kertas itu kepada Shizuo. "Itu."

Shizuo menatap kertas itu dengan tatapan kosong namun didalam hatinya ada kepuasan tersendiri. _'Akhirnya, Aku akan membalasmu, Izaya!'_

~"~"~"

**"_Izaya tidak suka orang membicarakan tubuhnya yang seperti perempuan itu. Jika itu terjadi, maka Dia akan 180° berbeda dengan Izaya yang dikenal (menyebalkan dan minta dibunuh)"_**

~"~"~"

"Yo, Shizu-_chan_," panggil Izaya dengan nada menyebalkan seperti biasanya. Shizuo hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Apa?" tanya Shizuo dengan nada datar.

"Ada apa ini? Kau begitu tenang hari ini. Apakah otak protozoanmu sudah membaik?" kata Izaya dengan menyebalkannya. Shizuo menatapnya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Aku juga bingung. Baru hari ini lho Aku menyadari bahwa tubuhmu itu seperti pe-re-m-pu-an," kata Shizuo dengan mengeja kata 'perempuan'nya. "Seharusnya Kau makan yang banyak supaya badanmu tidak kemayu seperti itu."

Izaya langsung menutup badannya dengan jaket berbulunya. Wajahnya pun memerah karena menahan malu. "Di—diam Kau Shi—Shizu-_chan_! Jangan membicarakan tubuh orang seenaknya saja!"

Shizuo langsung pergi meninggalkan Izaya yang wajah masih memerah karena ulahnya tadi. _'rencana pertama, berhasil!'_

~"~"~"~

**"_Izaya tidak suka jika ada laki-laki yang bisik-bisik ditelinganya. Dan wajahnya akan memerah dengan sempurna jika ada orang yang meniup telinganya."_**

~"~"~"~"

Keesokkan harinya di Shinjuku:

"Shizu-_chan baka_! _Baka_! _Baka_! _Baka_!" Izaya mondar-mandir di kantornya dengan wajah depresi. Namie tidak ada disana karena memang Dia ditugaskan Izaya untuk membantu Shiki di Shibuya. "Bagaimana Shizu-_chan_ bisa tahu kelemahanku?!"

Izaya masih tersungut-sungut dengan ucapan Shizuo kemarin tentang struktur tubuhnya yang kelewat kurus dan menyerupai perempuan. Itu memang sangat mengganggu dan memang sangat mengganggu bagi Izaya. Oh ayolah, siapa sih yang mau dibilang 'seperti perempuan' padahal di akta kelahiranmu Kau dilahirkan sebagai 'laki-laki'?

"A-akan Aku balas otak udang itu! Aku tidak terima kalau Dia mengataiku begitu saja. Tapi.." Izaya menatap lemari kumpulan pisau lipatnya. Dan seringaian Izaya pun mengembang lebar.

**BRAAK! BRAAK! BRAAK!**

Gedoran tidak berperikepintuan itu menggema seisi apartemen milik Shizuo dan mengganggu tidurnya yang sangat nyenyak itu. Shizuo menggeram kesal dan berjalan munuju pintu apartemennya dan bersiap-siap melemparnya dari lantai paling atas apartemen itu. Namun yang Dia lihat adalah Laki-laki berjaket hitam dengan mata crimsonnya yang memberi death glare kearah Shizuo.

"Aku ingin-" kalimat Izaya terpotong karena Shizuo sudah menariknya kedalam apartemen itu dengan kerasnya.

Pintu apartemen ditutup dengan kasarnya dan Izaya didorong dengan kasarnya kepintu sehingga punggung Izaya menabrak daun pintu yang barusan disiksanya (?).

"Sh-Shizu-_chan_? A-ap-" kalimat Izaya terpotong (lagi) karena Shizuo sudah mulai berbicara.

"Apakah Kau tahu?" bisik Shizuo. "Kau itu mengganggu tidurku yang berharga."

Hembusan nafas Shizuo amat sangat terasa ditelinga Izaya. Wajahnya makin memerah dan Dia cukup malu. Bayangkan, jika Kau datang ke apartemen seseorang untuk balas dendam, tapi tiba-tiba Kau sendiri dipermalukan oleh target yang ingin Kita kerjai. Apa tidak absurd?

~"~"~"~"~

_**"Izaya tidak suka jika kantong jaketnya dirogoh oleh seseorang dan pisaunya diambil."**_

~"~"~"~"~"

Tangan Shizuo berkelana mencari kantong jaket milik Izaya. Dan tentu saja, wajah Izaya makin memerah. Setelah menemukan kantong jaketnya, Shizuo langsung merogoh kantongnya.

"Shizu-_chan_, he-hentikan! A-Aku mohon," kata Izaya memohon. Shizuo pun sampai bingung, _'sejak kapan Izaya memohon pada orang seperti itu?'_

"Wajahmu jadi lucu, _Flea_. Ada apa? Kau tampak beda. Apakah hormon kelakianmu sudah terganti oleh hormon perempuan?" bisik Shizuo dengan seringaian liciknya.

"Sh-Shi-Shizu-_chan_, Aku mohon Shizu-chan, berhentilah," mohon Izaya.

Pisau yang ada dikantong jaket Izaya pun dikeluarkan. Kurang lebih ada 6 pisau yang disimpan Izaya di kantong jaketnya. _'anak ini takut mati atau apa? Bawa pisau kok banyak banget?'_

~"~"~"~"~

_**"Izaya akan malu jika jaket bulu dan bajunya dibuka"**_

~"~"~"~"~"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Shizuo membuka jaket Izaya yang membuat orangnya menjadi kaget dan –tentu saja- malu luar biasa.

"Sh-Shizu-_chan_, _ch-choto matte_! Huaa.. Shiz- Kam- astaga, jangan Shizu!" ronta Izaya.

Well, kayak tidak tahu Shizuo aja. Dia kan rada mesum [Author pun digaplok dengan kasih sayang], tentu saja Dia menikmati wajah merah Izaya yang menawan itu.

~"~"~"~"~

_**"Selanjutnya, terserah Kau. Dalam keadaan malu, Izaya tidak bisa mengeluarkan sifat evilnya"**_

~"~"~"~"

Shizuo menarik tangan Izaya menuju kamarnya. Baru sampai 1 langkah di kamar Shizuo, Izaya langsung menolak untuk masuk. Karena...

"Shizu-_chan_! Aku benci dingin! Aku tidak mau masuk ke kamarmu!" tolak Izaya. Tubuhnya memang lemah dengan hawa dingin, makanya Dia selalu pakai jaket yang malah membuat penampilannya jadi feminim. "Matikan ACnya!"

"Untuk apa dimatikan kalau Kita bisa menghangatkan suasana?" tanya Shizuo dengan seringaian (mesum) diwajahnya yang tampan itu. Dan Izaya langsung mengerti dengan pemikiran monster Ikebukuro itu.

Wajah Izaya memerah dan Dia menunduk malu. "Shizu-_chan baka_!"

'_Kawaii'_ , pikir Shizuo. Dan Dia pun terhipnotis untuk mencium bibir Izaya. Wajah Izaya makin memerah dan memerah. Karena malu, kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Ppppffffttt... wajahmu imut begitu, kenapa ditutup?" goda Shizuo.

"_U-urusai_! Shizu-_chan baka_!"

* * *

Shinra dan Kadota sedang berjalan dijalan Ikebukuro. Mereka sedang membincangkan masa lalu Mereka selama di Akademi Raira. Tentu saja Mereka juga membicarakan pasangan kucing dan anjing Ikebukuro.

"_Nee_ Dota-chin, bukankah ini aneh? Ini terlalu tenang. Kau menyadarinya kan?" tanya Shinra bingung

"Betul juga ya? Ini terlalu tenang. Pasangan serasi itu kemana?" kata Kadota membalas pertanyaan –atau mungkin pernyataan- dari Shinra yang malah terdengar seperti bertanya balik.

Ditengah perjalanan, Shinra dan Kadota berpapasan dengan Izaya. Sungguh kebetulan yang amat betulan (?).

"Halo Izaya. Dimana pasanganmu?" tanya Kadota dengan wajah penasaran.

Mendengar kata 'pasanganmu' itu, wajah Izaya menjadi memerah. "Pa-pasangan apa maksudmu, Kadota-_san_?" tanya Izaya gugup.

"'Kadota-_san_'? Bukan 'Dota-chin'?" komen Shinra yang memang sudah sangat kebingungan. "Izaya, Kau diapain sama Shizuo semalam? Kau jadi aneh sekali."

"I-itu.." belum sempat Izaya menjawab, Dia sudah merubah warna wajahnya menjadi merah karena mendengar 'seme'nya.

"Oi, _Flea_!" panggil Shizuo. "Kau jangan kabur dari kamarku begitu saja dong. Semalam Kita kan belum selesai mainnya."

Wajah Izaya makin menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah meledak merah.

"Hai Shinra, Kadota, ternyata Izaya itu takut laba-laba loh~" kata Shizuo dengan nada menyebalkan seperti nada yang digunakan Izaya. "Dia juga kayak perempuan~"

Izaya pun mengeluarkan 2 pisau lipatnya, "Shizu-_chan_, cu-cukup! Akan Aku bunuh Kau!"

"_Are_? Izaya-_kun_ marah?" tanya Kadota dan Shinra bersamaan.

"Hahahaha.. Kau tahu? Mulutmu itu manis loh, dan Aku suka yang manis-manis," kata Shizuo.

"SHIZUUUOOOOO, KUBUNUH KAU!" teriak Izaya mengejar Shizuo dan kemudian menghilang dari pandangan.

"_Nee_ Shinra, Kau berpikiran sama denganku?" tanya Kadota dengan wajah suram.

"Ya," jawab Shinra. Menelan ludahnya dengan berat. "Tentu saja."

* * *

.

.

.

**Inilah tulisan pertama Saya. Bodo amat deh. Kalo jelek, ya emang. kalo bagus, syukurlah (._. )a**

**Saya sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa saya berpikir kalau kelemahan Izaya seperti itu -_-"**

**Yah, namanya juga fanfic. rada ngaco dikit (_Elu kali yang ngaco -"_)**

**Sekian~ ^,^**

**~Dedes-chan~**


End file.
